It is known to utilize machines that are mobile to cut concrete curbs and the like. However, such arrangements are relatively expensive and limited in application. More particularly, although such devices employ a rotary saw blade (as does the apparatus of the present invention), orientation and placement of the blade during use are highly restricted, thus limiting the types of cuts that can be made.